


Abel, King of the Bel

by TheCursedGentleman



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursedGentleman/pseuds/TheCursedGentleman
Summary: The king of the demons was saddened at the death of all his human friends, there were no more humans on his part of the macrocosm, so what should he do?He didn't know, so he just went to the weirdest place on the multiverse he found.Somehow it was the X-Men school...Shit happens





	Abel, King of the Bel

" So, Abel, is it true that you are leaving this realm of the Outerverse?" Lucifer asked to his lord, the only ex-human survivor of the war against YVHV.

" Of course Lucifer, all of my peer died, the friends I made in my human life to those whose lives were ruined due to the suffering that YVHV plagued in their universes, all of those who I tried my best to help to reconstruct their lives died and for what? For a thing which I cannot even do." Abel said, he was had the appearance of a teenager with blue hair, red eyes, black fitting clothes and a blood red cape that combined with his eyes gave a somewhat fearful look that many of the female demons lusted for.

" Sometimes I forget that my lord is still a teenager, you are probably lusting for someone of your age, isn't it? Such sin." Lucifer said chuckling, making Abel facepalm at his butler/second in command joke.

" Act your age Lucifer, it is uncomfortable when you act as if you were hip and … Ugh, even saying this word make me feel weird, and I want to leave not only because of that, but because of this stupidity, I mean, I literally waged war against God due to not having freedom and what do I do? I am restricting the freedom of fellow demons, is completely ironic and stupid." Abel said making Lucifer nod, it was somewhat ironic.

" And in which universe you took interest on, milord?" Lucifer asked as he looked onto Abel's hands, which opened a rift on time space.

" This universe, is so fantastic, as in, there are humans who can give birth to mutants, some of them being able to stand up to Gods, there are good and bad demons there, is not really chaotic as you would like it, but it have a lot of freedom… Have I mention the fact that in this universe there are aliens, as in, outer space? Is so much more complicated and somehow more simplistic, people don't need to preoccupy with God fucking up their lives due to fact that majority of the Gods just don't… Care, they don't care at the bare minimum." Abel said as he showcased the universe to Lucifer, who recognized.

" The Gods of this universe are appalling, our counterparts are so weak compared to us that makes me want to puke… But what about you Abel? You don't have a place to live there." Lucifer asked him.

" Simple, I am going to enroll in this school called Jean Grey School for higher learning, it was made for those who are called mutants, and I think people will confuse me with them due to my appearance, and there are my powers, they also help in that regard." Abel said as he prepared himself to leave that realm of the outerverse.

But before that could have happened, all of the demons who he met before appeared in his room.

" What is this Lucifer? Are you betraying me?" Abel asked to the morning star.

" Of course not master, is just that these demons want to accompany you in your journey." Lucifer said before one of the Fiends, Dante, spoke.

" After Demifiend died, I thought I was a goner too, but you saved me, and I know this isn't much due to you being the stronger of all, but I want to protect you, my king." Dante said as he kneeled to the Demon Emperor.

All of the other demons said the same as they pledged their utmost loyalty to their emperor, they didn't betray him when others did, they wouldn't let him go alone in the walk against God, so why would they abandon him now? Especially when their lord is leaving for the unknown grounds in which could weaken him or even worse? They wouldn't, that's their conviction.

Abel looked at them and in a moment of which could be considered weakness, he let a tear fall down, he never thought that there would be demons that would look up to him besides Lucifer, due to his thinking that they would only obey him due to fear, he was glad that wasn't truth.

" Is that so? Let's get going then." With a bright smile that one could say that didn't belong to the lord of all Demons, they jumped into the rift that he made for said school.

In said school, Wolverine, who was the best at doing some bad things, was having problems due to the fact that there was a bunch of Frankenstein looking creatures trying to kill him and his students, but suddenly, all of them felt flat as if they were turned off or as they were powered out.

" Is this a common thing to happen here?" Wolverine heard along with the other teachers, they turned to see a kid with bright red eyes with a cape that went along with his eyes and black clothes, the kid had a fair skin, but that wasn't the wrong thing in the picture.

It was the pixie, the frozen creature and the flying pumpkin head that was holding a lantern.

The other teachers looked at him with raised eyebrows.

" I am not late enough to join the batch of this year, right?" Abel asked with an easygoing smile that made them look at him suspiciously.

" You are a mutant? What is your power?" Wolverine asked him in suspicion that he was the one sending the Frankensteins against them.

" Meh, easier to show than say." Abel said as he pointed to the air with his hand and waved, unleashing all of his demons.

" One of my many powers is to summon, I can also replicate abilities of those I defeat in battle, resurrect people, look into different universes and teleport via time space rifts, death manipulation, life manipulation, can absorb powers, nullify them, regeneration, time manipulation, there is a bunch of them, but if I have to talk about how powerful I am, well, I have Lucifer as one of my Commanders." Abel said as he pointed to the morning star, who bowed to them.

" Greetings, X-Men, I and my kind are here to enlist our emperor into your school, and yes, I am the actual Lucifer, but probably you peer cannot recognize me because I am the version of my multiverse, so is likely that I am vastly different of the one you know, if you know of course." Lucifer said, this was the version with 6 demon wings and 6 angel wings.

" Your emperor?" Wolverine asked looking at Abel.

" Yes, Logan, My Emperor, he is the King of Bel and the Awakened Overlord, he who command all of us… Even if he hates to control things." Lucifer said before Jack Frost piped in.

" Maybe he need a bribe!" Jack Frost said before he began regurgitating rivers and mountains of pure gold and macca.

" Is this sufficient for we be here?" Jack Frost asked as he finished putting the money out of his body, a weird thing since his body is minimal compared to everything he just threw up.

" Well, I have humans, aliens, space gods, yeah, I think there is still a place for an emperor demon or whatever, just fill the formulary and I will be able to put you all, I don't think any of you have a lawyer, right?" Wolverine asked as Lucifer scoffed.

" Please, lawyer is my second passion after being a demon and waging a war against God." Lucifer stated.

" Then you fill the formulary, as I want to go sleep, summoning myself and many demons with the power my peer contain drains a lot of energy, I mean, I could easily drain some energy from someone, but I still do not want to pressure anyone of outside my peer nor I want people fearing me." Abel said as he used Jack Frost as a pillow and slept, with said fairy demon standing and saluting to the air for some reason.

" He is still young." Lucifer added as he felt important due to the sweatdrops in the faces of the mutants.


End file.
